1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an assembly which restrains a workpiece and guides a router so that a routed surface can be cut on the workpiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The large millwork shop has a well-known, large wood-working router. This is a flat table machine with a router bit extending upward above the table surface. Adjustable fences control and guide the workpiece past the router bit. Such machinery is accurate, but in view of its size, it can only be conveniently used in a fixed position in a millwork shop. Furthermore, such equipment is expensive and thus is installed only when a considerable amount of routing-type millwork need be done.
In order to overcome the drawbacks of the non-portable size of the large equipment-type of router and the expense thereof, portable, hand-operable routers have become available. These routers are both portable and inexpensive so that they can be widely used. They are conventionally equipped with a small guide fence carried on the router, but this fence requires an edge on the workpiece for self-guiding of the router. Thus, such a fence is useful only in a limited number of applications. Accordingly, there is need for a guide assembly whereby a router can be guided with respect to a workpiece.